Recovery
by LongTimeFan
Summary: Recovery can mean the act of retrieving something lost or to get something back to normal. Sometimes it can mean both at the same time. A little tale of a team trying to get back to normal after getting back what was lost to them. Rating due to some language, but most has been on show itself. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have read many great stories related to _Desperate Times_ and _Desperate Measures_ but my muse absolutely would not stop filling in the blanks of what might haave happened between the time when they rescued Jaz to when we last saw her watching the sunrise. So, I finally had to give in and start writing.

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction based on the television series, The Brave. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of NBC or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. I don't own the characters. Only using them for a short time and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed. As always, any errors or inconsistencies are of my doing.

* * *

"I got you. You're all right."

"Command, we've got Jaz and are heading out of town," Adam reported, his grip on the young sergeant easing slightly.

"Good to hear Dalton," echoed back through the communication link. "How is she?"

"In rough shape," Top answered, the muscles in his jaw flexing to bite back the anger that swept through him at the thought. "Don't know how bad yet. Will let you know as soon as we are able."

"Copy that," Patricia said, glancing back toward Hannah and Noah and seeing the warring relief and worry that she was feeling on their faces. "Keep us apprised."

The words seeped into her ears and tumbled through her mind. Jaz couldn't quite understand what they meant but something didn't seem right about them. Still, the warmth pressing against her and the comforting smell of her guys told her she was finally safe. That thought caused another whimper to escape her lips.

Taking eyes off of the areas surrounding the vehicle, Top looked down and saw the slight crease of her forehead. "Jaz?" he asked softly moving his head so he could see her face better. "You with me?" Before he received an answer he felt a nudge and saw a bottle of water being shoved at him.

"See if she can take some of that," McGuire urged, pulling a blood pressure cup from his bag. "She's probably dehydrated. That, blood loss, and god knows what else they did to her has her out of it," he murmured wrapping the cup around her arm.

Adam put the bottle to her lips and poured a small amount on her lips to wet them. When she turned toward the bottle seeking more, he lifted it back up only allowing small sips to flow into her mouth. "Easy," he murmured, pulling the bottle back when she tried to get more. "Let's make sure you're going to keep this down first."

Taking his eyes off of her, he looked around. "How long?" he called out to Hossein at the wheel.

"Twenty, twenty five minutes to the truck," the Iranian called back, his eyes darting to the mirror to look into the back. "The good news is that we do not appear to have any one following us at the moment."

A hiss drew Top's eyes back to the woman in his lap and the medic tending her. "McG?"

"Sons of a bitches carved her up pretty good," McG said lowly, easing the edge of the white shirt back to her neck, and shifting to prod gently on her thigh. "Don't think any of them are deep enough to catch an organ or do permanent damage but she can't be feeling very good." Sitting back, he scrounged into his bag. "Some of 'em need stitching but I can't do much right now."

The clank of an ankle chain hitting the side of the van wall echoed in the confined space. "Good to get these off, hey Jaz," Preach soothed seeing her head shift slightly toward the sound. Reaching for her other foot and setting his picks into the shackle lock, a breath escaped between his teeth. "Got cuts down here too," he stated, glancing up to make sure McGuire had heard him.

Locking eyes with McG, Top saw his own anger reflected in the others man's eyes. It was one thing the two men felt strongly about: you did not pick on a woman. And you sure as hell didn't do anything like this to a friend and live. Cocking his head slightly, he watched as the realization they had likely already killed everyone involved in Jaz's torture seep into McG's brain and ease the anger that was there. A visible swallow edged down Joseph's throat before his features softened.

Seeing the tip of McG's head that he was okay, Top refocused his attention and raised the water bottle again. "Easy," he murmured again, as her hand came up to grip the bottle with him. When she began to cough, he pulled it back, shifting her a little to maximize her airway. "Throw up on me Jaz and you're doing my laundry from a month," he threw out lightly watching her to make sure she was not getting into more distress. A smile pulled on his lips when chocolate colored eyes slowly edged upward to meet his.

"Goes both ways," she whispered back, her voice lacking her usual sassiness or energy. Leaning into him, she felt Adam's chest rumble with laughter before his head pressed against hers.

"You're going to be okay," Adam whispered to her before shifting to watch as the final manacle left her wrist. A softly spoken 'you shouldn't be here' drew his attention back to her. "What?"

"You guys were suppose to be gone," Jaz murmured, her eyes seeking out Preach and McG. Tensing, her eyes flashed back to Top. "Amir?"

"In the front," Adam assured her.

"I'm here, Jaz," Amir said, shifting back to touch here shoulder. "We're all going home now. You just rest," he told her, his voice low and soft.

A slow nod acknowledged his words before it was followed by a gasp as the van rumbled over holes in the road. Swallowing hard she fought to keep back the moan that had wanted to escape.

"Jaz," Top called to her when she had settled again, a tinge of regret in his voice. "I've got to ask, did you tell them anything?"

Shaking her head slowly, she met Adam's eyes. "No," she breathed. "Nothing," she repeated, forcing her voice to be as strong as it could to stress her sincerity. "I didn't tell them anything," she said again.

"Okay," Adam soothed. "I believe you. Good job soldier," he added, his voice warm.

"Hand me a pad will ya?" Preach said, gesturing to McG's medical bag. "She's got a bleeder here," he added, pushing her pant leg up so the medic could see. Taking it, he pushed firmly on the slit made by the manacle. "Might want to butterfly this one," he said after a moment, folding the gauze to press again. It did not go unnoticed that Jaz barely reacted.

* * *

"We are almost there," Hossein stated, catching Amir's eyes and nodding to the large transport barely visible from the road.

"How far from here?" Amir asked, glancing back to indicate he was thinking about how long before Jaz could get full medical help

"At least three to the checkpoint," the older man replied, putting the van into park. "Six from there to Incirlik."

Slowly Amir nodded, his mind calculating the probable miles. He had no doubt that once they were across, they would be stopping to let McG give Jaz a once over. Glancing back, he lowered his voice. "They will not go easy on us if they are discovered."

A tight smile cross the older man's features. "I will not let that happen my friend," he said before exiting the vehicle.

As Hossein headed to uncover the large transport, Amir swung to the back to open the hatch before moving to the side of the van where McG had already opened the door and climbed out. Reaching out to steady Jaz as she slipped from the vehicle, he tipped his head to look at her. "Good to see you," he said softly, his features reflecting his emotions. "Need a hand?" he added, wanted to make sure she was okay with him touching her.

"Yeah," Jaz breathed, pain evident with every move. Grimacing, she felt Amir slip under her arm and caught her hand on the other side to pull her against him taking the majority of her weight. McG held on to the other as they virtually carried her towards the truck.

"Okay, get her up here," Adam ordered, reaching down to help if he could. "Easy," he added, as she hissed in pain as they lifted her. Catching her, he turned her slightly to guide her to the crate. "Sit over here, " he instructed, easing her down. "You good?"

"Yep," Jaz breathed hoarsely, fighting to get the pain back under control.

Kneeling, Adam got his first true glimpse of her status. A breath caught as haunted eyes met his. Forcing air back into his lungs, he cleared his throat. "Jaz," he breathed, his hand stopping its descent when it met hers. Before he could say anything else, he felt McGuire swing himself up.

Shrugging off his backpack, he plopped it to the floor as he leaned down. "I can't do a lot right now, Jaz, but I need to do a quick assessment and then get you something for the pain." Kneeling, he grimaced as the wood bit into his knee. "I'm afraid this ride isn't going to be very comfortable."

Squeezing her hand, Top stood. "Hossein, Amir, Preach, grab our gear and get changed. We'll change after you get done," he added his eyes scanning the sky line for the sign of anyone approaching.

"Adam, report."

"We're switching vehicles and getting rid of the uniforms right now," he stated jumping off of the truck to move away from it so he could speak more freely. "So far, no indication they know we are here."

"That's good," Patricia answered, nodding toward Noah. Seeing an answering nod, she added, "From what we can tell, they seem to believe you are still in the city."

"Yeah, well, let's hope they don't figure it out for a while then," Dalton said dryly.

"Have you been able to determine our exposure?" the DIA director asked, toying with her necklace.

"Zero," Top reported back. "She said she didn't give them anything."

"And you believe her?"

The question irritated him. Tersely he snapped back. "Of course I believe her." The seconds of silence that followed permeated his haze. Blowing out a breath, he tried again. "Look, she's trained. She was only there one day." Rolling his head back at how that sounded, he closed his eyes. "She didn't say anything," he added quietly.

"How long since you slept?" Patricia asked, her voice soft.

"Too long," he breathed before forcing his feet forward and clearing his throat. "ETA estimated at 10 hours. I'll keep you posted," he said before severing the audio.

Catching the clothes being thrown at him, he pulled the long sleeve t-shirt from the pile. Thrusting it toward the truck, he nodded to Jaz. "She'll need something." Getting a nod in response he stepped to the side of the vehicle to shed the Iranian guard clothing. As he did, Hossein moved closer.

"I'm afraid it won't be very comfortable, but you will be concealed," the larger man said as he tapped the side of the truck. "However, if they find you, you won't be able to escape," he cautioned.

"Then we'll be really quiet," Adam quipped back, throwing him a tight smile. "What about you? Will you have trouble getting back?"

Looking over the countryside, Hossein shrugged. "We will, as you say, cross that bridge when we get there," he replied. A smile pulled at his lips. "Perhaps I will go with you to see your infamous fishing spot."

Gripping the older man's arm, Adam nodded. "Always welcome my friend," he said before sobering. "We better get moving."

Going to the back of the truck, he pulled himself up. "We good?" he asked, kneeling by Jaz and McG.

"As good as we're going to get for awhile," McG threw back, buckling up his medical kit. "After we cross, we'll need to stop so I can do more."

"Jaz?"

Catching Adams eyes, she swallowed. "I'm fine," she said softly. "Ready to get the hell out of here," she added, a soft shiver passing through her body.

Nodding, he laid his hand on her calf in support before rising. "Hossein?" asking how they were suppose to get into the hiding spot.

Climbing up, Hossein began to shove the crates aside to reveal a trap door. "It's will be tight with four of you in there." Seeing a question on Adam's face he added, "Amir can ride up front with me. He won't draw attention."

Moving over, Top peered into the small space. Sitting down, he eased himself into the space. "Cozy" he drawled, shuffling further in. "Let's get Jaz in here and then the rest of us can fit in around her," he said before disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the gunshots seemed to echo through the crate like area where they laid. Flinching instinctively, Jaz fought to control the panic that wanted to overwhelm her, knowing that she was once again helpless. The anxiety and tension throbbing from her teammates as they longed to be out there to help Amir and Hossein only served to raise her already heightened state.

When the truck lunged forward and picked up speed rapidly, a whimper escaped as the bouncing woke every nick and cut in her body. After a particular hard bounce she felt Adam's arm press down on her, trying to secure her from the worse of it.

"Hang on, Jaz," he encouraged. "We're almost there," he added, as the truck shuddered when it hit the blockade gate and the sounds of gunfire slowly faded away.

At the sound of Amir voice while he reported that they had made it through, Adam's gut clinched at the sorrow underlying the words. "Amir?"

A few seconds of silence met his inquiry before Amir's voice came softly through the line. "He said they'd killed his daughter and he wouldn't let them kill his friends too. I'm sorry, Top. I couldn't stop him."

Swallowing the raw emotion that clawed at his throat as the implications of what Amir said hit him, Adam felt the adrenaline and tension of the past two days rush from his body, leaving him breathless and broken on the bed of the truck that served as the final testament to his friend.

Throwing his arm over his face, he fought to keep in the tears that wanted to escape. He was just so fucking tired of loosing people he cared about. Absently he registered the big hand that gripped his ankle and squeezed it to let him know he was not alone in his grief.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he shifted back to his side. When he did, he realized that Jaz had rolled and was staring at him. In the low light, he could see the sweat and fear evident on her face.

"Top?" She whispered, fearing his, McG's, and Preach's reactions to whatever they had heard meant they were still in danger or that someone had died.

Knowing he had to pull it together for her, he forced his emotions to calm. "We're okay," he soothed, even though his voice was still husky. "Just rest and we'll stop after we get a little distance between us and the border."

Trying to read him, she scanned his face in the low moonlight that seeped through the slats. Unsure of what she was seeing, but instinctively reading it was not concern for their safety, she slowly lowered her head to rest on her arm. Keeping her eyes on him, she felt the realization of what she had been through reflected in the pain and weariness in his features.

Not wanting to further his pain, she buried her face into her shoulder to hide the tears that she couldn't stop.

Shuffling behind her was followed by McG's low tone. "Need to check your vitals," he said, reaching across her to get to her wrist. If that move happened to bring her closer to offer a little comfort, it was purely inconsequential he tried to convince himself.

Feeling the pounding under his fingertips, McG counted the beats as he marked time in his head. "Take a couple deep breaths, Jaz," he whispered, feeling her follow his instructions. On the second one, he felt some of the tension leave her back. "Good," he encouraged, feeling the beats begin to slow and slip into a more normal rhythm. "How's the pain?"

"It sucks," Jaz murmured. Feeling the rise of McG's chest and knowing he was going to chide her for a number, she added, "Five, maybe six."

"Can you make it a bit or want something now?"

"Later," she answered, nestling the hand he released back under her head with the other one. "It'd just make me throw up right now."

A grunt and the sound of cloth rustling met her statement. A low light clicked on and the sound of paper tearing echoed over the rumble of the tires. After a few moments, the light shifted as she felt a hand on her waist. "Going to give you something for the nausea now," he said, waiting for the movement of her head before shoving the shirts up and pulling her pants down a bit to expose flesh. "That way, when we stop, we can try to get some food into you too."

Extracting the needle, McG caught that Top's head had come up and he was watching intently. Knowing he probably had not heard anything they had said, he let a small smile pull on his lips. "We're good," he offered, shoving the needle into the small sharps container in his bag. Seeing Adam's head sink back down, he shut off the light and settled back to waiting.

* * *

Adam started awake, only then realizing that he fallen asleep. Glancing around the small space, he saw the others were shifting also as the truck below them slowed and eased off of the main road, the body rocking on the uneven ground.

Listening, he heard the engine die out only to be followed by the sound of a door slamming shut before the jostle of someone pulling themselves onto the truck.

"Top," Amir called before his foot hit the truck bed. Better safe than sorry.

Shoving himself toward the opening that appeared, Adam pulled himself up, his feet gaining purchase to help. Sitting on the side, he looked over at the younger man kneeling beside him. "You did what you could," he said softly, clamping a hand on Amir's shoulder to let him know his words were for more than just driving the truck out of Iran. He knew the meaning was heard when Amir dropped his gaze and nodded once.

"He was a good man," Amir said simply.

With that, Adam had to avert his eyes too. "Yeah he was," he breathed out before clearing his throat. Seeing movement by his feet, he swung around to get on his knees. "Sit up and we'll pull you out," he said into the hold.

Reaching down, he slipped his arms under Jaz's armpits as Amir held him so he would not overbalance. "Go," he threw over his shoulder, pulling her with him as he moved and Amir pulled them both back. Sitting her on the edge, he waited until he saw her give a nod she was ready for the next step before helping her spin to get her feet to the bed truck.

Taking her hands, Amir squeezed them in hello. "Ready?" He offered.

"As much as I'll ever be," Jaz retorted, feeling the burn of muscles as she forced her body upward with Amir's gentle tug. Coming to her feet, she leaned heavily against him for a moment before taking a limping step towards a crate on the other end.

Easing her down, Amir looked back to make sure the others did not need assistance. As Preach climbed out and sat on the edge of the entry, he moved past Top to a crate stuffed in the back corner of the truck. Prying open the lid, he pulled a blanket and a bottle of water from it before moving back to drape the blanket over Jaz's shoulders and open the bottle for her. "A little chilly tonight," he said, shrugging down into his own coat a little bit more.

"You good for a minute?" McG asked dropping his med kit beside Jaz. See her nod, he patted Amir's shoulder as he climb around him to jump off the truck.

Hitting the ground he waited for Preach and Top to descend before he took a few steps away from the truck, motioning them to follow. "I need a little time to check her over," he said, keeping his voice low. "Maybe it would be best if you guys made yourselves a little scarce." Seeing Adam's shoulders pull back as he braced for a comeback, he clarified his statement. "Not far, just enough for a little privacy." Glancing back to make sure Amir was still with her, he added, "She may be willing to talk a little more if we aren't all there."

"You think they hurt her more than she's letting on?" Preach asked, sorrow in his voice as his eyes moved toward her.

"I think," McG rushed out with a sigh, "that she's hurting bad enough in some parts of her body that she may not even be aware she's hurt someplace else."

"How long?" Top asked quietly.

"Give me fifteen," he answered, seeing Top's head move slowly in agreement. "Going to make a pit stop first," McG added, moving away.

* * *

"Didn't think I'd see the moon and stars again," Jaz said softly as she looked up. Bringing her eyes back toward Amir, her voice was choked as she continued. "Hossein died, didn't he?" When he looked down and squeezed her hand, she shook her head. "I'm not worth it."

Amir's eyes snapped up wishing it was lighter so he could see her eyes. "You were worth the risk to stay and get back. All of us were ready to die if it meant you could be saved," he countered back, his voice firm. "Hossein too," he added, his voice softer.

"He was Top's friend," she whispered, still shaking in denial her life was worth more than another.

"So are you," Amir answered softly, dipping his head to match hers. "Hossein did what he felt he needed to do to protect all of us, Top especially. He accepted that he would die before he ever got out of the truck."

Moving back toward the truck, Adam had to swallow hard when he overheard the conversation. Stopping at the tailgate, he nodded to Amir before moving his gaze to Jaz. Swallowing again at the wetness reflected in the moonlight, he shifted. Before he could say anything, Jaz spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill him," Adam said softly. "He would have done the same thing if we had been trying to get home without you." Pausing he looked away before he continued. "He was a stubborn son of a bitch that was tired of loosing those he cared about." Looking back, an apologetic grimace pulled on his lips. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if I'd been in his place."

A choked sob escaped Jaz's lips before her hand could stop it.

McG's hand on Top's shoulder told him it was time to back off. Looking at Amir, he spoke his name lowly to tell him to come with him. Turning slightly, he waited until his teammates had switched positions before he added, "You're not to blame Jaz," and walked away.

Moving away from the truck, Adam explained to Amir what McG was doing before diverting his path. When he'd gotten a hundred or so yards away from the others, he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand down his face as he let the quiet of the night seep into him. He startled when Noah's voice called his name.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied. "What's happening?"

"They escorted the Director out about an hour ago," Noah relayed softly. "Hannah has been checking with her contacts, but no word yet as to where she was taken."

"Probably FBI or Homeland Security offices," Top surmised, blowing out a breath out as the cost of the mission kept piling up. "It'll be at least tomorrow before they decide what their next step is going to be. Little hard to come down on her when the mission was completed and we all got out alive."

"She still broke the law," Noah countered flatly.

"Yeah, well," Adam said, glancing back at the truck behind him. "Can't say I'm sorry about that right now."

"How she doing?" Morgenthau asked, his voice softening.

"McGuire's checking on her now."

Nodding, Noah noted their position on the map. "Medical will be waiting for you at Incirlik. If you need it sooner, we can call in a helo for you."

"Copy," Dalton said, turning back towards the empty desert around him. "Let's not call any more attention to ourselves that we have to. We're still a little close to the border for my comfort. If we need it, I'll let you know. Keep me posted on what you find out on the Director. Dalton out."

* * *

Dropping his hands from Jaz's face, McG plucked the penlight from his mouth. "Don't think your nose is broken, but you're gonna have some shiners," he murmured, pushing her hair back to look at one ear than the other. "Your left ear has a little blood in it," he noted, smoothing her hair back down.

"Gunshot next to it," she reported, flinching slightly at the memory.

"Ah," Joseph answered, dabbing at her lip before shining the light onto her neck. Picking up the edge of the white shirt, he grimaced when he felt it pull back, telling him it had stuck to her wounds. "If I mess with that too much, you're going to start bleeding again," he said softly, letting the edge go. "Is there anyplace else on you that I need to be worried about right now?"

Grimacing, Jaz shifted on the crate. "They liked using my right kidney as a punching bag." Shrugging, she added, "It's sore but they hit like girls," she retorted, trying to divert him from worrying too much.

Chuckling, McG wasn't taking the bait. "Yeah well," he said as he eased up her shirt and moved the light to her lower back. "If they hit like you, it had to hurt like a mother," he added, hissing at the large area that was beginning to bruise. Running his fingers over it lightly, he stopped when she jerked away. "You're going to have to have that looked at when we get home," he cautioned, sitting back up. Tapping the water bottle in her hand, he motioned for her to drink it. "You need to hydrate. I can start an IV if you want."

Swallowing, Jaz shook her head. "Only if it's necessary," she said, taking another sip.

Nodding, McG shifted his attention. "What's going on here?" he asked picking up her foot. Moving the pant leg aside, he noted the chaffing from the restraints and dried blood on cuts. Putting one foot down, he picked up the other, murmuring a sorry when she hissed in pain. Running his fingers over the swollen joint, he watched her reaction to see where it pained her most.

Hissing again and instinctively trying to pull her foot from him, she blew out a breath trying to get her body to ease its reaction. "Probably from when you guys stopped the truck. Had an opportunity and took it," she said, shifting the foot once he let go of it. "Wrapped the leg chains around his throat and pulled," she added, shrugging off the action.

Sitting back, McG let his hand rest on his leg as he watched her shift. He absolutely hated what he was going to ask her next. "Did they rape you?" he asked as gently as he could. The thought made his gut knot and hurt like a knife had been buried in it. When she froze at the question, the knife turned sending pain into his chest. "Jaz?"

Trying to still the nausea that erupted at the question, Jaz fought to flatten her affect. "They changed my clothes when I was knocked out the first time," she said flatly. "The second time," she paused, swallowing hard, "That sick bastard Arthur said he took the liberty of looking me over," she spit out, hatred burning in each word.

When she didn't continue, McGuire grimaced. "Arthur?"

Shaking her head, she finally said, "Guy in the van. Lead the interrogation." Jaz's eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't know," she said softly. "I don't think so, but..." she trailed off, her voice almost non-existent.

Hatred for the man he had barely looked at before he had put two bullets into his head burned through McG. Fighting that back, he shifted to give himself a moment so that he would not do something that would make Jaz think the anger was directed at her. Finally he swallowed. "They'll check you out at the base," he said. "If you don't think he did anything, he probably didn't," he added, trying to assure her. "But they'll be able to tell you for sure."

Nodding, Jaz glanced at him before turning her face back away in shame.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows on this story. I appreciate it!

* * *

"What's going on in that head?"

Preach's warm rich baritone voice carried in the wind and surrounded Adam, causing him to come out of the reflection he had slipped into. Shifting, he shook his head before he murmured, "Nothing good."

Huffing in response, the big man moved to stand beside Dalton and stared out at the shadows dancing in the moonlight. Allowing the silence to settle in again, he waited knowing that Adam would speak only when he was ready.

"I knew Hossein longer than I've known you and McG," Adam finally said, his fingers tapping on the arm draped across his chest. "When I met him, he'd just lost his daughter and he was pissed at the world," he said, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. "He was going to take it out on anyone who may have even remotely had a hand in it."

Shifting, Preach grunted. "I can understand feeling like that."

Nodding slowly, Adam continued. "Me and five other guys were holed up in some bombed out building waiting for pick up. We had been sent in to canvass the area for IEDs. I was keeping an eye out for a group of Taliban fighters in the area and I saw this guy sneaking around. Me and a buddy headed out to see what he was up to." Snorting and shaking his head, a dry chuckle left him. "It was Hossein, armed to the teeth and looking for a fight."

"So what happened?"

"We had to hide as some extremists decided to show up. Took both of us to tackle him to keep him quiet," Adam stated dryly. "Finally convinced him we were the good guys and that nothing was going to be achieved by getting us all killed."

"Live to fight another day," Preach tossed out, understanding the need for discretion in that situation.

"Couple years later, they recruited me for special ops and they were looking for a resource in Tehran. I thought of him, made contact, and ultimately brought him in," Top said. Sighing he added, "We started talking when waiting for command to devise an exit for us a couple times and suddenly we realized that we had become friends." Adam shifted, kicking at a pile of sand holding a small weed.

"That explains why you trusted him that first mission he joined," Preach stated, thinking back on the operation so many years ago.

Throwing Carter a glance and a small smile, Adam added, "Knew he was as trustworthy as any of you." Stilling, his voice was somber as he added, "And just as likely to die as the rest of us."

* * *

At the sound of someone coming closer, Amir turned to meet McG as he approach. Watching his body language, he asked, "Everything okay?" When the medic had gotten near.

Stopping, Joseph blew out a loud breath. "Yeah," he muttered, as he scrubbed at his face before dropping his hands to his waist. "She's pretty beat up but nothing life threatening that I can tell." Looking out into the darkness, McG's jaw clenched. "I just want to tear those sons of bitches to pieces with my bare hands right now."

Grunting, Amir nodded. "Don't think you are the only one," he breathed as his eyes went past McG toward the area he knew Top and Preach were at. "I wouldn't mind going back for a little... chat." The comment and implied meaning seemed to settle McG as it let him know he was not the only one struggling.

"Jaz took out the interrogator," McG said dryly after a few moments of silence. "He was the one we pulled from the van."

Astonishment flashed across Amir's face before he chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" he quipped.

"Always said I never wanted her **really** mad at me," McG answered, a grin pulling on his lips. "Now I'm sure of it."

* * *

Leaving Adam, Preach tried to hide his concern for the younger man. He had no doubt that there was more he had not said swirling in his head.

Seeing McG walk away from Jaz, he started for the truck. He hadn't gotten very far before he quicken his steps to catch her before she fell. "Where are you going young lady?" Preach prodded, stabilizing her as she slid off the back of the truck.

Swallowing hard as her ankle let her know it was not pleased with her move, Jaz flashed Preach a glare. "I just need to," she stopped, tipping her head toward the darkness.

"Ah," Preach answered, shifting his position to help her walk. "Ready?"

Grimacing for a moment, Jaz reluctantly nodded. She did not need to pee as she knew Preach was assuming. She just wanted a few minutes alone without being watched. Trouble was that getting there was going to take more time and be painful so she didn't have much choice but to accept the help.

Taking a few steps with her, Preach sensed the turmoil in her. Deciding now would not be the time to talk, he kept his comments to verifying what direction she wanted to go and if she was okay after she had stumbled.

Easing his grip when they reached a place she had pointed at between two trees, Preach stepped back. "I'll be over there," he said, tipping his head to show her the direction . "If you need help, just yell."

"Thanks, Preach," Jaz breathed out, fatigue and pain taking their toll. Waiting until he moved away, she used the tree she was leaning against to move around to a pile of nearby rocks. Easing herself down, she sagged in relief at no longer having to keep up the facade that nothing was affecting her.

Moving a respectable distance away, the big man glanced around for any signs of unusual movement. Noting that Jaz had immediately settled onto a nearby rock, he knew she had not answered the call of nature, but rather needed a few moments to herself. Experience told him that while a little time was okay, it was too soon for anyone that had experienced what she had to be given too much time to think. Still, it was also normal to let some reaction out too and their Jaz would do what ever she could to not let others see that.

"Preach, you got Jaz?"

Hearing the tension in Adam's voice, Preach was quick to trigger his communication link. "Affirmative," he answered. "We'll be back in a few," he added to deter him from coming to see what was happening.

The sound of a sniffle reaching his ears told him that he had been correct on both accounts when it came to Jaz. Counting off time in his head, he let her have few minutes before he turned and moved closer to her. "Jaz?"

Rubbing her cheek to try to hide the tears, she took a deep breath before she answered 'yep', grimacing at the choked sound she made. Paying attention to how she was sitting and moving in preparation to get up, she kept her face averted. It almost worked to settle her until Ezekiel's soft voice called her by her full name, offering comfort and affection, the two things that could do her in when she was vulnerable. A choked sob escaped before she could stop it.

Hearing the emotional pain escape from the younger woman, he did not hesitate to scoop her up so he could sit, setting her on his lap and pressing her head into his chest. "It's okay, Jasmine. You're safe. Let it out," he whispered to her, embracing and cradling her against him.

* * *

Watching Top stand beside the truck and stare into the darkness that Preach and Jaz had gone into, Amir winced at the tension he saw there. Top was wound as tight as he was when they had left the van to go into the hotel. Glancing at McG and raising an eyebrow, Amir got an answering nod from the medic noting his agreement of Amir's assessment.

"Top," the former CIA operator called. When the team leader indicated he had heard him, he continued. "Any word on Director Campbell?"

"She was escorted out right after we crossed," Adam said over his shoulder. "Hannah is trying to find out where."

"I can reach out when we are back on base too," he offered. "We may be able to do something to help her." Glancing at McG, he added, "Sorta feel like we owe her."

Snorting, Adam shook his head slowly at the irony of Amir's words. "For not ordering us out in the first place and then agreeing to go along with some half-baked, no way in hell this should have worked plan?" A humorless chuckle passed his lips. "We definitely owe her."

"You should get some sleep," McG said softly, watching as Top focused back onto the darkness. "You're pushing three days now."

"I will," Adam said. "Just not right now," he said lowly.

"Jaz'll be okay," McG assured, knowing where Top's focus was.

"No, she'll make us want to _think_ she's okay," Adam retorted sharply.

"And so, what?" McG snapped back. "You driving yourself until you drop is going to change that? Come on Top, you know better than that."

Adam spun to challenge the medic in his assumption and, if need be, pull rank before he caught the fatigue and worry on the other men's postures. The realization that he was not alone in the turbulent emotions searing through him seemed to take the wind from him. Dropping his shoulders, he looked away a moment before turning back to them with a small gesture of conciliation pulling on his lips. "I appreciate the concern," he said, his voice soft and steady. "And I'll rest as soon as we get back on the road and I know Jaz is settled," he added. Turning back, the others barely caught his final words, "It hasn't hit her yet."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows! Enjoy.

* * *

Sitting on the rock, Ezekiel let his hand rub gentle circles until Jaz's breath moved from gulps to shuddered draws to a slow even rise and fall. When she still made no effort to move, he turned his head to speak softly to her. "You know Top is going to come looking for us soon."

"I know," she replied, but still made no move. After few more seconds she spoke again. "Do you believe in fate?"

The question caught Preach off guard. "Fate?"

"There was a book I read once that seemed to summed it up for me," she stated. "Fate knows all about you, it knows your fears and your weaknesses and your confidences and strengths, and it can be ready for all of them when it decides that the time is right. It can move you like a pawn in a terrible game of chess, sacrifice you for the good of others, drop you from a building you should never have been inside, give you a disease that no one has ever heard of. Luck and chance are impartial. Fate is active. It picks on people," she cited from memory.

"Fate is the promise that life is not a random string of tragedy and comedy without meaning. Fate proclaims that our lives are in fact so meaningful, so necessary, that our stories are written by the gods and goddesses, by the heavens themselves. We may only glimpse our fate, hinted by the stars or the creases of our hands; but even this glimpse is evidence of our contract with the universe, that we are players in the great wheel of life and death and rebirth," Preach countered. "A little more positive than your's," he added, tightening his grip slightly.

A snort left Jaz. "Still says we are powerless."

Chuckling, Preach encouraged her to sit up some. "Not powerless. We make choices every day that guide our paths."

Looking down, Jaz toyed with the sleeve of Top's shirt. "So you don't think what happened was," looking away, a shiver passing through her. "Don't pay attention to me," she finished, moving to get up.

Tightening his grip, Preach held her on his lap. "What happened was a potential of what we do everyday. You've known that for a long time," he said evenly. Receiving a jerky nod that she knew what he was saying, he continued. "But no one is fated to be beat up or tortured."

Starting at the darkness around them, she said flatly, "Then why does is keep happening?" Stiffening as if she just realized what had said, she shoved herself up. "We better get back."

Releasing his grip, Preach frowned. "Jaz," he breathed, trying to find the right words.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Jaz shook her head. "Ignore me," she laughed with no amusement. Taking a jerky step, she winced at the pain before she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I've got ya," Preach said softly pulling her closer to take some of the weight. When she stumbled again, he bowed to slide his other arm under her legs and lifted, cradling her against him.

"Preach," she objected.

"It'll be faster this way and you're shivering so bad, you're going to break something," he interjected, cutting her off. Moving towards the truck, he tried to figure out how to make her understand that she was not to blame for what happened to her.

"She okay?" McG said, as he strode to meet them when they got close enough for him to realize Jaz was being carried.

"I'm fine," Jaz retorted, exasperated. "He just got tired of waiting for me," she added, sliding back on the tail of the truck where Preach deposited her and barely settling before McG commandeered her wrist to check her pulse.

"You're cold," the medic stated before pulling the blanket back around her. "You'd be warmer up front," he added, moving to help her slide off.

"No," Jaz came back sharply, tensing. As the others paused at the vehemence of her words, she forced herself to relax. "I just need to be outside right now."

"Preach, Amir, you guys can take turns driving and keep each other awake," Top stated, appearing from the darkness beside the truck. Watching as Jaz's body sagged in relief, he tipped his head at McG telling him to climb up.

Following Joseph, Adam moved some crates around to create a small area shielded from most of the wind. In addition, it would allow those sitting in it a back rest. "Come in here," he said softly, helping Jaz maneuver. When she was settled, he turned toward McG, taking the energy bar and water from him. "Get some rest. I'll sit with her awhile." Seeing a tip of McG's head as if to ask him if he was sure, Top nodded once before shifting to sit down.

"Here," Top said, taking the lid off the bottle. Nearby, McG was laying down pulling his coat closer to ward of the chill. "Apple? Energy bar?" Top asked, grabbing a nearby fruit and digging into his pocket for a knife. Opening it, he slit through the red skin easily cutting it into two half's. Slicing off a portion he held it out to Jaz. "You need to eat something."

Although she did not feel like eating, she knew that if she didn't eat before McG got up he would start an IV or try to force some energy drink down her throat. Nibbling on the slice, she felt the rumble of the truck as it eased its way back onto the roadway. Unbidden her eyes slid back to the knife glowing softly in the moonlight.

Feeling her movement stop, Adam glanced towards her only to find her eyes fixed on the KA-BAR in his hand. Refocusing, he continued to slice the apple. "Did they use something like this?" he asked, his tone conversational.

Swallowing, Jaz shifted slightly. "Shinier, thinner," she breathed, remembering the sight of the metal on the instrument tray. "They didn't say a word," she said after a few minutes. "Just took turns slowly inserting it in different parts and drawing it out. Think they were trying to get me to scream."

Top paused in his movements to keep his own reaction under control as he could the feel of the shiver that passed through her against his shoulder. "More than one of them?" he asked, more to keep her talking than anything else.

"Two who did the dirty work," she said, her eyes trailing to the darkness outside the truck. "And Arthur," she added. "He was the sick bastard that was leading it all. He wasn't buying my French touristy thing," she joked shakily, giving up any pretense of eating.

The mention of her cover pierced Adam's resolve, causing him to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat. "I listened over and over again to you trying to give directions for as long as you could," he confessed softly, the sound of her murmured _droite_ , _tout droit_ , and _la gauche_ still seared into his memory. Clearing his throat again, he added, "It helped us narrow down where they took you."

"When I saw you in the garage, I was so sure you were going to do something stupid and try to save me." A battered sad smile pulled on her face. "But I knew you were too good of a commander to risk the team unnecessarily."

"You're worth every chance we took," Top quickly countered, his voice firm. "None of us were going to walk away without at least trying to get you back."

"You would have been killed if they would have found you. We knew going in we would be disavowed. I was okay with dying as long as you guys were okay."

A sharp intake of breath met her words. "It fucking killed me when they grabbed you and when I couldn't get that damn truck started," Adam hissed out hoarsely, anger piercing his words. "I knew _exactly_ what they were going to do to you and I was _notokay_ with you dying so my pathetic worthless ass could keep living." The feel of her hand gripping his arm drew him back from the darkness that had nothing to do with the night. "I have too many lives on me now. I couldn't live with yours too," he confessed softly, his hand settling over her's.

* * *

"Top wasn't at the truck," Preach stated, glancing toward Amir.

After a pause, Amir confirmed it. "He waited for a while but when you didn't come right back, he told McG and I to stay there and let him know if he missed you." After checking the mirrors for any sign of being followed, he added, "He's not easing up at all."

Nodding slowly, Preach watched the road ahead of them. "He can't. For Adam, he has to know that everyone will be okay physically and psychologically after the mission before he'll let himself relax. He's not sure about Jaz yet."

"She's strong," the younger man murmured thinking of his teammate. "But something like this can mess with you."

A murmured agreement met the statement. "Haruki Murakami, a Japanese writer once put it like this: Once the storm is through, you won't remember how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure if the storm is really over. But the one thing is certain... when you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in." After a few minutes, the larger man continued, eyeing his teammate. "You know that doesn't just apply to Jaz, right?"

A sigh escaped from Amir. "I know," he said, the simple statement and following silence saying more than words could.

* * *

AN: Jaz's quote on fate is from TIM LEBBON's _Face._ Preach's quote is from SY MONTGOMERY, _Spell of the Tiger._ No copyright infringement intended.


	5. Chapter 5

You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. ― Sun Tzu

* * *

Driving through the night, Amir couldn't help but think about the woman in the back of the truck and what she was going through. He knew first hand the emotional, psychological, and physical toll torture and interrogation took on a body. Still, he couldn't help but think he'd gladly trade places with her as this was worse.

"Sorry?" Preach asked, coming out of his own self contemplation and glancing over at Raisani. "What's worse?"

Amir paused trying to figure out what Preach was talking about. Realizing he had voiced at least a part of his earlier thoughts, he swallowed. "I've been where Jaz is," he said, glancing over at his teammate. "Spent three days the guest," he voice dripped with sarcasm at the term, "of a small time wanna-be cell leader." Glancing at the rear view mirror, a visible shudder ran through him. Forcing his eyes forward, he continued. "It takes a while to convince yourself that it's over. That it's just not some world that you've escaped to in your mind."

"I can only imagine," Preach said, he eyes drifting toward the younger man. "I'm betting you didn't have anyone to help you when you got out," Ezekiel said, his rich tone comforting and understanding.

Throwing a smirk his way, Amir agreed. "Let's just say that I wasn't exactly among friends."

"So what's worse?"

Sobering, he replied. "This. Watching it happen to someone else and knowing there's not a thing you can do to fix it."

"Yeah," Preach sighed, turning to glance into the back of the truck. "I know what you mean."

* * *

"What happens now?"

The question was asked so softly that Top barely caught it in the sounds of the truck as it ran down the road. "Now?" he repeated, glancing at Jaz while contemplating what to say. "You'll get checked out, stitched up, and maybe spend a day or two in the hospital. Then you'll take it easy for awhile."

A groan met his statement. "Top," Jaz countered, the whine in her voice bleeding through the fatigue. "You know I'm not any good at taking it easy."

A smile tugged at Adam's lips at the truth of her statement. "I'm sure I could get you furloughed early if you want."

"No," she countered sharply, only releasing her breath when he nodded. After a few minutes, she pulled on the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. "I'd rather stay here."

"Okay," he agreed, watching as her body slumped slightly at the word. "But you won't be able to do anything until you're cleared."

"I know. I think I'll heal faster here than if I go home." Looking upward, Jaz's eyes trailed across the starlit sky. "I didn't know they existed until I got to basic down in Georgia," she said softly. "You don't see them in New York CIty."

A noncommittal sound came from Top. Glancing at her, he watched her looking at the stars while her hand rubbed softly on her knee. "You okay?" he asked, gesturing toward her leg.

"Oh, yeah," Jaz said self consciously, yanking her hand away. Knowing he deserved some sort of explanation she took a breath. "The scars," she said, gesturing toward her leg. She knew the team had likely seen them before, but no one had asked her about them. "He tried to use them, get me to tell him how they happened," she finally added, shaking her head. "Like he would treat me differently if I did." A snort left her. "I fell for that once before."

"Your dad?" Adam asked, his hand gesturing to her leg again. When she nodded, he hissed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, her admission confirming what he had suspected: what was in her file was only the tip of what she had experienced growing up.

Somehow, knowing that Adam now knew one of her most closely held secrets made her feel better. "When it got really bad, I'd sneak out of the apartment and go to the roof. I'd stay awake and wait. I knew that if I could make it long enough to see the sunrise, it meant I'd made it through whatever shit my old man decided to do to me that day. You know?" she asked shakily, glancing sidewise to see Adam watching her.

As daring and fearless that Jaz wanted others to believe she was, he had always known there was vulnerability under the bravado. She had shown glimpses of it to him before, but never had it been on display as it was tonight. "Yeah, I know," he said softly, leaning so his arm pressed against her shoulder. "It meant he didn't win," he murmured, his thoughts going back to his own childhood.

Nodding slowly, Jaz agreed with his assessment. "Yeah."

Silence descended for several miles, each lost in their thoughts and memories. It was finally broken when she shifted, a hushed curse indicating her discomfort.

"You should lay down, get some rest," McG said with a yawn, rolling to a sitting position and slowly moving joints to loosen them. "Both of you," he added, draping his arms over his knees.

A grunt from Adam met his statement. Shifting gingerly, he agreed. "I'm sure my butt agrees with you. But," he paused, pulling himself, up. "I'm gonna see if I can make something more comfortable than the floor," he said, stepping over Jaz toward the crates on the side of the truck. Dragging them around, he piled them to form what appeared to be the shape of a recliner. "That should be better. Jaz?" he called, holding out his hand to help her stand.

Letting him pull her up, she grabbed his arm to keep her feet in the moving truck. Seeing the first rays of light creeping into the distant night sky, she looked up at him. "I need to see the sunrise," she said, her voice husky.

"Okay," Top breathed, lightly tightening his grip to let her know he understood the message.

* * *

AN: I know this is short, but it seems to be where my muse wishes to leave it. If you get a chance to rewatch the episode, notice how much Jaz looks toward the sky anytime she gets outside after she is captured. It was the inspiration for this piece. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

PS. while I am marking this finished, I won't guarantee my muse won't knudge me to move it forward a bit more. There was another huge gap to play in - truck to next episode. :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For all the kind words and requests to continue this a little bit more... Hope it doesn't dissappoint you. Enjoy

* * *

"McG," Top called as he eased Jaz down into Amir's and Preach's hands. "Stick with Jaz. We'll be over as soon as we can."

"Copy," the medic said, jumping down to follow the three meeting the waiting ambulance and medical personnel.

"Command," Adam called, triggering the com link. "At home base."

"Copy," Rivera replied, fatigue evident in her voice. "Good to hear."

"Did you find out anything about the Director?" Adam asked, jumping from the truck.

"Only that she is being held at the State Department."

Top humphed at the news. "Okay, keep at it. I'll have my report to you tomorrow. Make sure you get it over there."

"I'll walk it there myself if I have to," Hannah assured him. "Get some rest. You deserve it."

"You too. Dalton out." Watching as the doors to the ambulance closed, Adam felt a wave of fatigue crash over him. Forcing it back, he moved over toward the two remaining team members. "Let's get things squared away so we can head over to the hospital."

A raised eyebrow met his words. "Don't you think it'd be better to catch some zee's?" Preach asked lowly. "McG's got this."

Nodding, Adam turned toward the waiting Humvee to take them to them toward the quonset hut.

* * *

"Get back!" Jaz bit out, one hand held up as a barrier from anyone getting closer as the other gripped the IV pole tightly. Taking a step back, she felt her back jolt into the wall.

Grimacing at the wild unfocused look in her eyes, McG threw a cautious look at the orderly on the floor, the nurse shuffling toward her and the Major with his hands resting on his hips.

"Give her a little space," McGuire urged, trying to shift positions. "Stitch," he called, glancing over at the doctor. "Come on, man. She's freaking out enough without that."

"Sergeant Khan needs to put down the pole and get back on the bed," the doctor said.

"Top," McG said softly into his collar. He wasn't sure if Adam would still be geared up but it was worth a shot. "You there?"

It was Preach's voice that echoed in his ear. "He's in the shower. What's up?"

"Top needs to get over here," he whispered. "Now."

"What's wrong?"

Hearing the worry in the older man's voice, Joe turned slightly. "Jaz is getting ready to take out a couple guys."

* * *

"Copy," Zeke said, already heading toward the back of the quarters. As he passed the kitchen he caught Amir's attention who halted while pulling a pan from the cupboard. "We need to go," he said before disappearing down the hall.

A few minutes later he appeared with Adam behind him, struggling to get his T-shirt down his wet body. "He didn't say," Preach said over his shoulder as he entered. "Just that it was about to get ugly."

"Lovely," Adam said grabbing his identification and side arm from the desk as he passed it.

* * *

Striding into the hospital, Top glanced down one direction before moving the way Preach gestured. Hearing the big man say room five, he had figured that out by the gallery of gawkers outside the door. Shoving his way through, he shared a look with Amir as they had to step back to allow an orderly to be assisted from the room.

Pushing his way in, he grimaced as he saw McG's face pressed against the wall by the MP that contained him. Nearby Jaz looked like she was ready to strike again at the remaining person in white attempting to get near her.

"Jaz!" G called, his voice sounding off. "No!" he yelled as she prepared to strike out.

"Jaz! Stand down. That's an order," Dalton barked, coming around the bed. "Step back," he said lowly to the nurse frozen where she stood at the order. "Easy," he said evenly, refocusing his attention back to Jaz. "Threat is neutralized."

"Top?" Jaz said, her voice mirroring the confusion evident on her face.

"She's not sure this is real," Amir said softly to Adam as he gently herded the nurse out of strike range. "They are wearing white," he said glancing around the room at the doctor and nurse wearing a white coat and top knowing Dalton would understand the larger implied meaning.

Swallowing, he nodded. "You're okay. We're on base," he offered to Jaz. Seeing her arm begin to lower, he took a few steps closer. "You with me?" Holding out his hand, he nodded toward the medical equipment. "How about you give that to me?"

* * *

"Is that necessary?" Preach said lowly to the military police officer continuing to press McGuire into the wall. When the officer allowed him to stand on his own, Zeke turned toward the doctor. "Doc?" He called tipping his head toward the pair beside him.

"Let him go," the Major indicated, dismissing the officers.

Turning back to Joe, he ran assessing eyes over him to make sure he wasn't injured. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Shaking his head, McG shrugged. "We were waiting for the doctor to come in and Jaz dozed off so I stepped out to get a cup of coffee," gesturing to the brown liquid on the floor and the styrofoam cup under the edge of the bed. "I was heading back when all hell broke loose in here." A huffed sigh escaped him. "I got in here and Jaz was acting like a samurai warrior" gesturing toward the corner where she and Top were, "one guy was down and this guy," he tipped his head at the MP near the door, "didn't think I needed to get into it."

"How bad is the orderly?" Preach asked, wondering how much fall out would be coming.

"Not sure," McG murmured, rotating his arm to ease the sore muscles from being twisted behind him. "Think he just got his bell rung."

* * *

"Top?" Jasmine said again lowly, her eyes darting around the room trying to figure out what just happened.

"You evidently didn't like the service," Adam said dryly, easing her onto the side of the bed. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Easing herself back, Jaz shook her head. "We were waiting for the doctor," she said, hissing as Top moved her feet back on the bed. "I don't know..." she trailed off, her face showing a hint of fear in the confusion.

"I'm afraid it's our fault," the doctor said apologetically, stepping forward.

"And you are?" Top asked coldly, straightening up.

"Major Bill 'Stitch' Randolph," McG said, stepping up to the bed and making introductions. Gesturing to the nurse, he added, "Lieutenant Marsha Cummings."

"My apologies Sergeant Kahn," the doctor said, focusing on Jaz. "I did not realize you were asleep when I told them to prep you so that I could assess your wounds." Turning his gaze back to the commander of the Delta team, he added, "I was also not informed that she had been tortured."

Wincing, McG rubbed the back of his neck. "Another doc came in and I told them I wanted Stitch," he explained. "Evidently, something got lost in the transition."

"Ya think?" Top said, his voice dry. Staring hard at the doctor, he ran his eyes over the other man's face, letting his instincts read him.

Taking a step closer, McG said lowly, "They're who you want working on her." When Top looked his way, he tipped his head forward slightly to reinforce his words.

Pursing his lips, Top looked hard again at the doctor for a few seconds before there was a subtle softening of his stance. "Captain Adam Dalton."

"Captain," Bill acknowledged, locking eyes with bearded man across the bed from him. "I won't make the same mistake again," he said softly, his words for one man only. A slight inclination of Dalton's head warned him that he better not. Reaching in his pocket for a pair of gloves, he gestured toward the bed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have more pressing matters here."

Nodding, Top glanced at the others telling them to head out. Looking back down at Jasmine, he saw her watching him. "You okay?"

Swallowing, Jaz shifted nervously. "Yep."

"We'll be outside," he said assuring her. Pausing, to make sure she was okay, he threw out lightly, "No more re-enactments of Shogun," as he headed out.

* * *

"I'm sorry Top," McG said, meeting his commander in the waiting room as he entered. "They weren't listening and..." stopping at Adam's wave.

"It's okay," Adam said, moving past him to the coffee pot. "That orderly gonna be okay?"

"Haven't had a chance to check. She clocked him pretty good but I don't think there was any permanent damage besides his ego."

"I take it you know them?" Amir asked, gesturing down the hall to indicate he was asking about the medical personnel working on Jaz.

"Bill and I were in medical school together," McG said, dropping tiredly into a chair. "Got to know Mag's a couple tours ago." Looking over at Top, he added quietly, "She's specially trained to deal with victims of trauma and rape."

The others froze at the words. "Was Jaz...," Adam asked lowly, his eyes focusing on the cup in his hand.

"She wasn't sure," the medic said softly. Running a hand over the his face, he added, "Better she find out for sure now, than to not know later."

Shifting, Adam's hand tightened on the cup as his eyes turned toward the hallway leading to Jaz's room. "I'll wait. You guys head back and crash," he said after a few minutes.

Easing himself down, Preach announced, "I'm good here."

Amir let a small telling smile cross his lips as he picked up a magazine and found a chair.

* * *

Staring out the waiting area window, Adam mindlessly watched the daily operations of the base. Part of him knew that waiting in the hospital like this was pointless. He should just go back and crawl into this bunk and sleep for a hundred years.

Another part knew he was tired in ways that sleep could not fix. That part of him knew it would be better for everyone if he simply headed over the hut, called up Patricia and told her she needed to find a new commander for the team because he was done - done making life and death decisions, done killing, done watching others be killed.

And then there was the helplessness of knowing someone he cared about was being tortured. Had been tortured. The reality Jaz had experienced was likely as worse as he had imagined. The only difference really was that she had been alive when they finally got to her. The word 'barely' echoed in his brain.

Shifting at the uncomfortable truth of his last thought, Adam ran his hand over the back of his neck and rotated his head to stretch the too taunt muscles there. Dropping his head, he took a depth breath to calm the churning in his chest before forcing the emotion to seep through his body and to turn off the thoughts in his head.

* * *

Stretched out in a chair as much as he could and still be considered sitting, McG covertly watched his commander and friend. He had no doubt that Adam blamed himself in some way for the events of the past two days. If nothing else, he did it because he was too tired to rationally think about it any other way.

"McG?"

The nurse's gentle call of his name brought him upright. "Maggie?"

Tipping her head toward the hallway, she threw a tight smile to the other men on their feet staring at her. Walking a short distance, she let out a breath. "She's fighting us," Maggie said softly. "She's refusing all pain medications and her blood pressure is at a dangerous level. Stitch thought it'd help if you talked to her."

A knowing nod and grimace passed through McG before he headed to the room. Pausing a brief moment at the door, he collected himself and wiped all worry from his face. Entering the room, he mockingly held his hand over his eyes. "You decent, Kahn?" he threw out, knowing full well her dignity would be protected.

Stopping beside the bed, he dropped his hand. "Here I thought I was the only one that you gave grief to when trying to fix you up," he teased, looking down at her. Running his eyes over her sweaty face, he say the pain and fear in her eyes. Softening, he slipped his hand into hers and locked eyes with hers. "What's this I hear you're trying to tough this out without any of the good stuff?" he said gently.

"I'm good," she breathed, her voice trembling with the effort of trying to sound normal.

Feeling her latch onto his hand like it was a lifeline pulling her from harm, McG ran his thumb across the back of his hand as he called her bluff. "Really?" He said skeptically. "Your blood pressure is telling me a different tale."

"It lies," she bit out, wincing as a wash of pain moved over her.

Leaning down to talk softer to her, McG allowed an exasperated sound to leave himself. "What's going on, Jazzy?" he prodded gently.

Swallowing, Jaz felt tears well in her eyes at the worry and tenderness in her friend's eyes. "I'll fall asleep," she whispered. "I'll...," she trailed off, licking her lips in nervousness.

"You'll dream about it," Joe finished quietly, understanding what she was going to say. Squeezing her hand, he continued. "We can help that, if you'll let us."

A tear trickled down the side of her face as she nodded.

"It'll be okay. You're safe here Jaz," McG assured her before standing up and stepping closer to talk lowly to the doctor. Relaying what was needed, he turned back to his teammate. "Maybe I'll steal a little of what they're going to give you and slip to Top," he teased dryly. "He thinks he's the energizer bunny or something."

Watching as a small smile pulled on Jaz's lips, he matched her. He let his features settle to a comforting look as he saw the effect of the anesthetic they shot into her IV begin to take effect. "That's it, Jaz. Don't fight it," he breathed. "Good girl," he murmured as her face went slack.

Standing upright, a tired sigh of relief escaped him. "How she doing otherwise?" he asked, running his eyes over the monitor at the lowering blood pressure and calming heart rhythm.

"Most of the cuts will be okay with butterflies. Twelve or so, need stitching," the doctor assured him. "Her ankle is sprained, not broken. It won't take long to finish this up now," he said, gesturing with the sutures in his hand. "Then we'll finish examining her."

Swallowing, Joe nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her," he said, looking back to soak in the sight of her features without pain being etched in them.

"That's what we do here," the Major tossed back, reminding Joe of a time long gone in his life of when they had worked together.

A chuckle left the medic as he nodded. "Yeah, that's what we do here." Moving back around the bed, he squeezed Maggie's arm in thanks before slipping from the room.

* * *

AN2: Okay, I am totally Jalton, but it didn't feel right to have Top be the one that went into the room with Jaz. Hence, 'big brother' had to go. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Not sure anyone is still interested, but have still been playing with this, albeit slowly. Enjoy

* * *

Rubbing his hand over his face, McG blew out a breath as he headed back to the waiting area. As he neared it, he saw the others on their feet, tension radiating from them. Holding out his hands, he motioned for them to relax. "She's okay," he assured coming to stop in front of Top. "She was fighting them but she agreed to let them give her something." Glancing back down the hallway, he added, "She'll be out for a couple hours and hopefully by then, her body will realize it needs to sleep and keep her that way."

"Sounds like a good plan," Preach stated moving to catch Top's eyes. Raising an eye brow, he knew Adam caught the hidden meaning to his statement.

Flinching slightly at the pointed stare, Top looked away, his eyes trailing back to the hallway. "After I talk to the doctor." Glancing sideways when Carter stepped closer, he waited to see what the big man had to say.

"You pushing yourself like this isn't helping anyone," Preach said softly, staring at Top's clenched jaw. A swallow told him he had hit a mark.

"After I talk to the doctor," Adam reiterated, his soft voice revealing his fatigue and worry. Glancing sideways, he added, "I just need to make sure she's okay."

* * *

Awareness came slowly to Jaz. She felt floaty, disconnected to the insistent aches in her body. Slowly opening her eyes she frowned at the dim lighting in the room. Looking around she comprehended that it was a hospital room, it was night, and there was a person standing by the window. "Amir?"

Startled, Raisani looked toward the bed. "Hey," he replied. Moving to the chair beside the bed, he sat down. "How are you?"

"What time is it?"

Glancing down, Amir doubled checked. "Almost midnight. You've been out for over fifteen hours."

Nodding slightly, Jasmine licked her lips, grateful when a glass with a straw appeared. Take several sips she sank back into the mattress. "How bad?"

A comforting smile settled on Amir's lips. "Nothing that won't heal. Your kidney is bruised so they want to watch that a bit," he told her, gesturing to the catheter bag on the side of the bed. Glancing up, a smile pulled on his mouth at the look of horror and disgust on Jaz's face. Clearing his throat he added, "They're also running some antibiotics on you as a precaution."

Following Amir's line of sight, Jaz nodded in understanding. Looking back, her teeth momentarily caught her lip. "Anything else?"

"They couldn't find any evidence of sexual assault if that is what you are asking."

Tears of relief sprung into Jaz's eyes. "Okay," she breathed, letting out a shaky breath. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "Why are you here?"

A shrug pulled on Amir's shoulders. "I've," he paused, glancing down, "been through something similar," he said, gesturing to her body. "I know it can take a little bit to truly understand that it's over. That you're safe." A soft smile etched onto his face when he looked at her. "I didn't want you to wake up without someone to tell you it was okay."

A hitched breath met his statement and a shaky thank you floated in the air.

* * *

"She placed not one but five operatives at risk. I cannot let that stand."

"Sir," Dalton bit out, trying to keep his emotions in check. "As one of those five, I'm telling you that we were fully aware of the risk posed to us. The Deputy Director's actions were the result of a tactical plan to get Sergeant Kahn back. I specifically asked her to do it. Prosecute me, not her."

"She broke the law," the Director of the DIA stated flatly. "And she allowed your team to stay and conduct an unsanctioned operation, which resulted in the death of a DIA asset."

Flinching slightly at the reminder of Hossein's death, Adam squared his shoulders and leaned closer to the screen. "An operation that resulted in the successful rescue of the soldier responsible for obtaining justice for hundreds if not thousands of service men and civilians who died or were hurt by Jarif's actions," Dalton threw back, his voice hard. "And let's not forget that no one had been able to even come close to shutting him down before. Sergeant Kahn completed her mission and we owed it to her to do everything in our power to bring her home. Alive."

Watching the official in the video monitor look away and swallow, Adam softened his tone. "Look, I get it. Others cannot perceive that this type of action is without consequence." When the older man looked back at him, he continued. "Sanction her, suspend her, hell, dock her a month's pay, but Sir, we need Deputy Director Campbell on the front line with us."

Shifting, the older man cleared his throat. "I'll pass on your report and recommendation for consideration to the Secretary of Foreign Affairs."

"Thank you, Sir," Adam said, knowing he had done all that he could for the moment. "Incirlik out." When the screen went blank, he leaned back and blew out a breath.

"Think it will do any good?"

Shrugging, Adam gained his feet. "Can't hurt," he said, picking up his coffee cup and heading toward the kitchen area. Glancing back at Carter, he noted the large man yawning. "You get some sleep?"

The irony of Top asking him that question did not go unnoticed. He had heard him moving about the hut making coffee at four. "More than you," he countered, noting the dark circles under Adam's eyes. "What are up to now - six, seven hours in the past three days?"

"Eight, eight and a half if you count the cat naps in the back of the truck," Adam threw back, a forced lightness in his voice as he pulled a skillet from the cupboard. "Had stuff to do. Want an egg?" he asked.

"Sure," Zeke noted back, sitting down at the table, but not taking the hint to change the subject. "You know that big brain of yours needs it beauty rest."

Flashing an irritated glare toward the big man before refocusing on the task, Adam changed the subject. "Amir said Jaz woke up about  
midnight, but went back to sleep a few hours later. The nurse told him they'd likely discharge her this afternoon as things are looking okay. McG is over there now."

Nodding slowly, Preach slowly turned the coffee cup on the table. "You find out anything about Hossein's brother?" A subtle pause in Top's movement told him that he had.

"French intelligence said that the shop was raided and he was taken into custody." Putting bread into the toaster, he added softly, "They don't think it'll be that long before he's executed."

"Guilt by association," Preach murmured, remorse seeping through him at the idea of another casualty of the mission. This one a relatively innocent one. Thinking about the smaller man who handled the shop when they were there, he couldn't remember hearing about anyone else any time they had been there. "He have a family?"

Shaking his head, Adam flipped eggs on a plate and grabbed the toast before sitting it down in front of Preach. "Not that I know of. They were the last of their line."

Another wave of remorse passed through the big man. Glancing down, a smile pulled at his features. "You taking cooking tips from Jaz?" He asked tipping his chin towards the undercooked eggs on his plate.

Realizing what Preach was indicating, a mischievous smile pulled on Adam's face. "It was her morning. Didn't want you to miss out."

* * *

Nodding at the nurse exiting the room and indicating he could enter, McG picked up the bag on the floor before doing so. "Hey," he greeted his teammate, dropping the bag on a chair. "Brought you some things you might need."

"Discharge papers?" Jasmine quipped, shifting gingerly on the bed.

"Not my call," Joseph quipped back settling into the chair and noting she was no longer hooked up to the heart monitor or catheter. "Doesn't look like it'll be that long though. You been up yet?"

Shaking her head, Kahn added, "Not til next time I have to pee. Want to give my ankle as much time as possible."

Nodding, McG acknowledged the statement. "You need anything?" He asked, looking around the sparse room.

Shaking her head, Jaz was grateful for his concern and support. However, after he had asked her the same question three times in a twenty minute period, she was getting irritated. When it came out of his mouth a fourth time, she pinned him with a glare. "If you're going to continue that, you can go back to the hut."

A stunned look passed over Joe's face. "Continue what?" When he received a 'you know what I mean' look, he looked away. "Sorry," he muttered, a wince gracing his features. Looking away for a few seconds, he brought somber eyes back to her. "It's gonna take a bit to stop," he confessed lowly. "For all of us," he added.

When her eyes softened, he continued. "When you went up that elevator, and we could hear it all going to hell," McG paused shaking his head. "Man, that tore me up. I know you can take care of yourself, but," a humorless chuckle left him as an apologetic shrugged told her he had no go good explanation. Shifting in his chair, he looked away. "It totally sucked when we couldn't do a damn thing as they marched you across the lobby."

"They would have killed all of you," Jaz said softly.

McG shrugged it off. "Would of given 'em a hell of a fight first. Besides, it couldn't have been worse than sitting on my ass helpless for hours." Getting up he crossed to the window and stared sightlessly out of it.

Toying with the seam of the cover, Jaz swallowed the lump in her throat understanding how the others had felt. "How'd you find me?"

A snort escaped Joe. "Top," he said glancing back. "We knew from the tape that you'd been taken into the city to a black site. He heard a sheep on the tape when the rest of us swore it was a bird. He must have listened to it at least a hundred times before it hit him," he said, shaking his head still in awe that he had picked out that sound. After a few seconds, he continued. "That told us you were in a slaughter house. Hossein hooked us up with a guy who use to work with the Quds to find out which one. When he tried to stall us, Top shot him in the femoral artery and told him he'd let him bleed out or he could tell us what we wanted to know." Shaking his head, he looked outside. "We've all done some pretty ruthless shit, but this," McG shook his head. "I've never seen him like that."

A shiver slid through Jaz's body as she saw the seriousness of Joe's face.

Sitting back down, a frown crossed his features. "Later, after Amir had scoped out the place and we knew we couldn't get to you in there, we were all pretty messed up. Top," McG looked down and a sigh escaped him. "He shut down; checked out. Preach tried to talk to him and he just turned his back and held up a hand. He finally said he had to report to command and took off. It pissed me off that he was giving up that easy but the next thing I know he's barreling in barking something about an ambush, and telling Hossein he needed a rocket launcher and Quds' uniforms." Leaning on his legs, McG shook his head. "I thought he was nuts, that there had to be a better way, but Top," a grimace escaped him as he trailed off.

"What?" Jaz prodded when McG remained silent, staring at the floor.

Leaning back, McG let out a long slow breath. "Top had the guts to say what the rest of us wouldn't. That the only way you were going to survive was if we got you when they were moving you. Otherwise," he said slowly, raising his eyes to look at her, not finishing the sentence.

"I knew I was going to die," she said softly, her voice thick. "All I had to do was hold out long enough for you guys to get out of there." Looking down, she adjusted the cover to give herself a minute. "When he told me that he knew I was American, I was afraid they had found you guys." Looking up, her eyes were bright. "He had pictures of you from the airport."

Reaching out, McG took her hand and squeezed it. "Never got close," he assured her.

* * *

AN2: I know at least part of you are interested in seeing more of Top but he seems to be fighting me. Will keep working on him. Thanks for reading.


End file.
